


Better Then The Jungle Gym

by I_Have_No_Clue



Series: First Friend [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Because it keeps him from the playground, Gen, John doesn't like the rain, Mr. Slender makes it all better, Supernatural Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where it's raining and John learns something new about Mr. Slender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Then The Jungle Gym

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The Sky Goes Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419274) by [ina_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina_j/pseuds/ina_j). 



> Yeah... I have no excuses, except I was sleep-deprived just a little bit... But I was researching Slender Man's abilities, found them, then this came out.
> 
> I don't own Sherlock or Slender Man. I have no beta, brit-picker... pretty much it.  
> Now, while you all read this... I'm going bed....

It was raining. Well, more like storming.

John frowned from his window, watching as the fat water drops raged against the glass. He was suppose to go to the park today and play on the jungle gym. He wanted to see if he could climb all the way to the top this time, because last time his mum caught him before he could. But he couldn’t do that because of the rain. To be frank, it sucked and he had a grudge against the water hitting the ground now.

Rather suddenly, a chill entered the room, followed by a tingling sensation in John’s shoulders. Blinking in surprise, the little boy smiled at what he realized what that meant; his friend was here. Turning around so that his back was to the window, John grinned when he saw Mr. Slender was standing in the door way. His head was bowed a bit due to how tall he was, and due to that his long arms were almost touching the floor. Hurriedly, John went to him, Mr. Slender walking over to him, the door closing behind him. The youth blinked, wondering how his friend did that without using his hands. Looking behind between his faceless friend and the door, John gaped at what he was seeing.

A long, inky blue… something was coming out of Mr. Slender’s back. It kind of reminded him of a worm he had found in his father’s garden, but that wasn’t blue. Though it did wiggle like a worm.

It also looked rather… climbable. And he told Mr. Slender so.

“It looks so much better then the jungle gym! Can I climb it? Can I pleeeeaaaassse?” John stared up with big eyes at the creature before him, his eyes hopeful and pleading.

Which was what led to the scene in the room if anyone looked in at the moment.

Mr. Slender calmly sat crossed legged on the floor, around six to seven worm-like appendages coming out of his back. They formed a slight cage-like structure, which practically filled the room, though they made sure to give the ceiling fan enough space. They criss-crossed and zigged-zagged around each other, giving the cage a circular shape. And at the top of this cage, was little John H. Watson, grinning at the word as he idly kicked his legs to and fro from his seat in the air. He had just spent most of the afternoon climbing the circular cage-structure, and he couldn’t be happier. And he made his pleasure known.

“This is so much fun! Thank you so much for this Mr. Slender! After this, do you want to play Doctor and Patient? Or would you like to play a board game?” John asked, leaning forward so that he could see his faceless friend. One of the worm-arms immediately went to help the young boy balance better, letting him grab it so he could better see his friend and talk to him.

Mr. Slender merely titled his head up at the boy, before slightly nodding at him. John grinned, using the structure to climb down, the same appendage that helped him balance hovering over him just in case. Soon, John had two feet back on solid ground and Mr. Slender had none of his worm-like appendages in sight.

“Come on, lets play one of my board games! I’ll show you how to play!…And I‘ll pick one where you won’t need to talk. ” John announced, going over to his closet to get a game.

Most of that night before bed time was spent playing game after game, with one little game of Doctor and Patient. Then his mother knocked on his door telling him it was bed time.

“Okay, it looks like we’ll have to play again tomorrow, Mr. Slender. Good night!” John said, a yawn escaping him. His friend merely gave a nod, then as suddenly as he was there, he wasn’t.

But despite that he wasn‘t in the room, John smiled; he knew his first friend was always watching.


End file.
